User blog:Limited2gal/MAH MYSIMS GIANT RANT
11/2/11 I SHOULD BE DOING AN ESSAY Thats how much i luv you guys ---- Hello all. So lately, i've been avidly reading Dentface's http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dentface/I%27ve_Lost_All_Hope_in_MySims. It really makes me sad to see this. TBH, i sometimes like MySims more than The Sims(don't troll meh )... Anywhoooo, since i've been commenting a lot on Dentface's blog, i decided to archieve my comments and post my MANY idea's here, if you care to listen. Even though its typed font. And can't hear me. Whatever. =Comments that Defy Time and Space= Teh Comments Randy: this is really depressing, to see EA give up on Mysims like that mkay. And im pretty sure you saw that this was coming mkay....and seeing that the online capabilities is shutting down is a shame mkay. Me: Are you playing Animal Crossing, pppth? *catchphrase* Anyway, I totally agree, pppth. CAPS RAGEE ---- Me: EPIC CAPS RAAAAGEEEEEE D'oh, i'm so bummed now. -______- I was really mad when i found out that a MySims game wasn't comming this year. I mean, come ON, they could've tried making a MySims 3DS! Really, this annoys me greatly. And this kind of ties in; but to be honest, this whole time i thought the MySims TV was a LIE. By some person on a forums, because when i saw the "character designs" (the only one out there!) one of the sim's pants had the forum's logo on it. I'm sooo upset and angry right nao i can't explain, but i have some last words for EA especially: EA--? Y U NO CONTINUE MYSIMS??? ---- Me: Well, if this is all true, theres just one thing we can always do: FAN-MADE GAME TEAAAAMMM!! Me(respond): 'i SERIOUSLY know 2 minor ways to get this accomplished... ''*RPG Maker 2003 *Scratch BOTH are FREE ---- '''Me: @Blanky There needed to be more games like the original. Kingdom and Classic are my 2 ultimate fave MySims games, but when EA took that turn with Kingdom and began RPGs/Adventures, i think their enjoyability-or whatever-decreased. Classic was better than Kingdom, Kingdom was better than Agents, Agents was better than SkyHeroes. I don't even count Racing or Party as main MS games... their main composition is mini-games. This comment feels unfinished, LOL. ---- Me: Well, when i say RPG's, i mean the "Adventure-ey" type that Kingdom, Agents, (Racing), and Sky-H brought. It's hard to explain, but... Compare the gameplay between Classic or Party against Kingdom, Agents, Racing, or Sky-H. In Kingdom, Agents, Racing, and Sky-H, you feel like you're forced along a path or story. In Classic and Party, you don't really feel like you're forced to move with events or a set path... You make your OWN story and there IS NO forced path... Often in Classic Wii, i'll wander the town and think: "I don't feel like doing this task right nao, I wanna do a different one LOL", or "Oh i wanna make a kitchen set that'll look SO cute and awesome..."(which i HAVE done on an account somewhere...) Whats the word i'm looking for....? Progression? Obstacle? Restrictions? Well i forgot it, it'll come back. Anyway, in Classic and Party, you have more choices and... freedom. Although Party may have more of a "lost" and purpose-less feel, Classic lets you do WHAT you want, WHEN you want, and HOW you want. Someone help me with the word if i can't remember... LOL ---- Me: I think i see what Zain is saying... Since people have school (and college possibly), when Autumn comes around, less people will play online. Sure, the deactivation of MySims' Network may be a result of over-time (a 1-3 years span, or since whenever the PC-CD was released), but if you add-up the MANY children and teens who attend school regularly... and this happens every year for the 3 years this game has been released... Well, that's a LOT of customers who don't use MySims' Network often. Sure, EA and the MySims branch still get alot of money; but ONE, it's not as much as they desired or hoped for; TWO, the money they get may not be enough to keep their MS Network rinning 24/7, because in the industry you have to PAY to keep things up an' running; and THREE, if they can't pay to keep the Network active, then BOOM they gotta take it down, or it "puts a dent in the company's wallet", despite their income from MS games. LENGHTHY COMMENT *___* ---- more soon A Big Fat Comment To Remember Personally, i think this comment is important to what the fans can do, or just revival in general: ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Potterfan posted: MySims (DS) was the best selling MySims game, and was the 4th best selling game, as of January 2011 (It will be redone in this years Guiness World Records book for January 2012) in the whole of the MySims, SIm City and The Sims series. ---- posted I think, that if EA were to release another MS game, they should combine the Classic MSDS with the Classic MS Wii. It may turn out a little Animal Crossing-ish, but AC is a big success, compared to MS (saddly)... For example: building in the warehouse(Wii), building and remodeling houses/shops(Wii), custom clothes(DS), bigger wide-range town(DS), time of days and week(DS), use of simoleons(DS), ESSENCES--weren't these supposed to be a MAJOR object? Y'know, before Agents and Sky-H totally abolished them?(Wii), And more? AND MAYBE SOME NEW FEATURES ASWELL? Like i'm always ticked off how in Animal Crossing, villagers always talk about food that you can't eat. And it changes. For example, i'll talk to a hungry-personality animal. In one of their sentances, they'll mention apple crisp, or something. Then, i talk to another food obsessed animal, and they say the exact same sentance as the other doober. Only this time it isn't apple crisp, it's lemon meringue! So? What if "the next MySims" introduced cooking? The game's original purpose was customization and fun, after all... If You've Read This Far, You've Earned An Internets Dumb title. =Topics To Consider= As i already mentioned in this comment (READ!): ~ ~ ~ ~ Potterfan posted: MySims (DS) was the best selling MySims game, and was the 4th best selling game, as of January 2011 (It will be redone in this years Guiness World Records book for January 2012) in the whole of the MySims, SIm City and The Sims series. ---- I think, that if EA were to release another MS game, they should combine the Classic MSDS with the Classic MS Wii. It may turn out a little Animal Crossing-ish, but AC is a big success, compared to MS (saddly)... For example: building in the warehouse(Wii), building and remodeling houses/shops(Wii), custom clothes(DS), bigger wide-range town(DS), time of days and week(DS), use of simoleons(DS), ESSENCES--weren't these supposed to be a MAJOR object? Y'know, before Agents and Sky-H totally abolished them?(Wii), And more? AND MAYBE SOME NEW FEATURES ASWELL? Like i'm always ticked off how in Animal Crossing, villagers always talk about food that you can't eat. And it changes. For example, i'll talk to a hungry-personality animal. In one of their sentances, they'll mention apple crisp, or something. Then, i talk to another food obsessed animal, and they say the exact same sentance as the other doober. Only this time it isn't apple crisp, it's lemon meringue! So? What if "the next MySims" introduced cooking? The game's original purpose was customization and fun, after all... ~ ~ ~ ~ OK. So i thought that if EA makes another MySims game, they should combime their 2 best-selling/best-rated MS games into one. And add new features aswell. Oh, whoa. I just thought of another new feature: SWIMMING~! So, Animal Crossing is getting a new 3DS game, too. Apparently, there IS swimming and it looks APPROOVED. Maybe MySims could have that too...? Comment on this blog and tell me YOUR ideas & suggestions! I will add them up here! Trolls and helpful hints '''are' allowed, so yeah. '' Features I Think Should Be Strongly Considered I'm making a list with abbriviations, so here's the Key: MS= MySims, derp. Class= MySims Classic, the first MS game. King= MS Kingdom 007= MS Agents. James Bond ref, LOL. P''= MS Party. ''Race= MS Racing, derp. Sky-H= MS SkyHeroes If EA were to make another MS game, they should bring back: *working in the warehouse (Class, Wii) *building and remodeling houses/shops (Class, Wii) *custom clothes(Class & King, DS) *bigger wide-range town(Class & King, DS) *time of days and week(Class & King, DS) *use of simoleons(Class & King, DS) *essences(Class & King, Wii) *cars as optional transportation (Race, Wii) i use the analog stick, its easier *OCCASIONAL festivals NOT everyday (P, Wii) *the nice settings of Agents' worlds ^.^ (007, Wii) *all the outfits from Classic, Kingdom, Agents, Party, Racing, Sky-H on Wii make a one-piece outfit section (Class, King, 007, P, Race & Sky-H, Wii) *all clothes from the MSDS games (Class, King, 007, P, Race & Sky-H, DS) *changable clothing colors (P, Wii) *Multiple sims (P, Wii) *add more! ---- If EA were to make another MS game, they should newly add: *swimming *cooking *marriage? LOL too much Harvest Moon *add more! ---- DeAdLiNe... 4 ME, NOT CHU! I WILL POST THIS OFTEN. TO PREVENT ACCIDENTAL DELETE OR LOSS. IT MAY LOOK UNFINISHED.